I Spy Love
by EverybodyLovesNiley
Summary: Miley and Nick are both spies.Miley loves to play around at work.While Nick takes his work too serious.Can she loosen him up when they get teamed up for a mission.Niley.
1. Trailer

- I Spy Love-Movie -

**He was trained as a spy since birth.**

Shows Nick doing flips and taking down cardboard cut outs of bad guys . (practicing)

**She was also trained as a spy since birth.**

Shows Miley in all black clothes.

**But she wasn't very good.**

Shows Miley falling on her back after trying to do a flip.

**Also, what about when they get teamed up for a mission.**

"I thought you said you were trained since birth" said Nick. "Yea well I didn't say I was good."said a nervous Miley.

**And on the way they will slowly fall for each other.**

**Starring:**

Miley Stewart

Nick Grey

Joe Grey

Selena Russo

And many more in _I Spy Love_

**Okay so this is my new movie. The first chapter will be out soon. Also tell me if you want Jelena, Jemi, Jaylor, or Jemily. You choose! Deuces.**

**Ill still post The Bully and the Jock.**


	2. Mission Almost Acomplished

**ENJOY! Nicks dad is the spy president in this story. **

"Okay so let me get this straight, you have been trained as a spy since you were born but your not any good at it." said a very confused Nick.

"Basically" Miley said as she nodded her head while smiling.

"But why?"

"Because I don't think you have to be good at something just to do it." she spoke as if it made the most sence in the world.

"Umm…yes you do! That makes no sense!" He slightly yelled. "Oh really, because I thought it made a lot of sence." The second those words left her mouth he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his dad's/the presedent's office.

* * *

He busted into his father's office "Dad I cant work like this" he yelled. "She has no experience. When it comes to being a spy she's inarticulate. {a/n that's just a big word for dumb}

She looked at him "Aw thanks" she said playing around.

He smacked his forehead in fustration as he motioned towards Miley "You see."

"I'm sorry son but it wouldn't be fair if I put two good spies together and two bad spies together."

"UGH!" he yelled as he led Miley out of the office.

* * *

"Come on, just have some fun" Miley said as she played with the spy weapons.

"No, now lets get some things straight. 1-I don't play around" he said as made air quotes around play round. "2-I always successfully complete my missions so I have to focus which means no talking and NO playing around" he said kind of loud.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants." "Anyways what is our mission going to be about" she asked with curiosity.

"I thought I said NO talking" he said in fury but she wasn't scared of him which surprised him because most people are very intimidated by him. "we have to sabotage other agency's equipment then our whole agency will take them down."

"Well why are we sabotaging their equipment?"

"So when we attack, their equipment wont work."

"Well, that's not very fair." she protested.

"Its not supposed to be fair. Now stop talking to me."

Soon when they were all geared up and ready they headed off to the other agency.

* * *

They were at the other ageny coming in through the roof/ceiling on their string thing. Both of them wearing black pants, black long-sleeved shirts, black gloves, black beanies, black socks and all black converse.

"Come on" he said to Miley as she came down slowly.

The area they were in suddenly contained about 7men in black. Nick quickly punched one of the guys knocking him out as Miley clenched her fists and threw them in the air with joy, accidentally punching a guy behind her.

"Hey, I'm pretty good at this" she said as a man grabbed her. "Okay maybe not" she said as Nick drop kicked the guy in the face without touching Miley.

The guy soon dropped Miley holding his face. "That's right. You mess with me and you get that" she said cockily.

As soon as they took them all out they went to the equipment room and messed with all of their weapons, tools and gadgets. When they were done with that, they were on there way.

* * *

On their way back to the S.S.A (Secret spy agency) Miley was rambling on and on about how cool that was while Nick was trying to ignore her.

"That was awesome! How we took those guys out!" she said feeling so alive.

He cleared his throat a little then said "_We _took those guys out?"

"I meant you but come on I helped a little. I guess I'm your new partner"

"I guess you kind of helped. And you're my sidekick" He said

"Partner"

"Sidekick"

"Partner"

"Fine you can be my partner if you stop talking the rest of the way back" he said hopefully.

"Okay I just have one more question" she asked

He sighed "What"

"Do you _ever_ smile?"

**Ok so I was going to do The Bully and the Jock but then I saw that this story had the most reviews so yea. The majority of the votes came in and its going to be Niley (of course) and Jelena.**

**Reviews?? Deuces!!**


	3. SpongeBob

**ENJOY!**

"NO, I mean I do but its very rare." he said looking forward again.

"So, you do smile?"

"Yes"

"No?"

"No"

"So no?"

"Yes, I mean no, Ugh will you stop that. Now STOP talking to me." he slightly yelled.

She smiled at how cute he looked when he was mad. "Alright" she said as she sung the theme song to Sponge Bob Square Pants.

She does a guy/pirate voice "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea"

"SHHH" he said a little irritated.

"Sponge Bob Square Pants"

"SHHHHHHH"

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sponge Bob Square Pants"

"If nautical nonsense be somethin' ya wish."

He snapped like a twig and covered her mouth with his hand until they got to the SSA.

* * *

When they got to the SSA he finally released her mouth. If there was one thing Nick hated, it was when somebody talked too much.

"GEEZ LOUISE what bit your hiney" she said smiling.

"Umm…Lets see, YOU!"

She giggled. "Why are you laughing" he yelled.

"Well, I said who bit your hiney then you said me….ME" She laughed loudly.

At this point all he wanted to do was back hand her but he knew he couldn't.

"WOO that was a day. So work's done, what do you want to do now?"

"Work"

"Oh that's boring how bout you come with me Selena and your brother Joe to get some ice cream."

"Why would I ever do that, I'd rather eat TURD."

"It'll be fun. You don't want friends."

He just looked at her blankly. "No"

"Okay" she said grabbing his arm dragging him to her car.

"Ugh , when I talk to you, do my words go in one ear and out the other one" he said looking at her.

"Mostly! Were going to meet Joe and Lena when we get there." she said driving to the ice cream shop not noticing Nick suffering.

* * *

10 minutes later Nick and Miley arrived at the ice cream shop. Soon they spotted Joe and Selena then sat with them. Nick and Miley sat on one side of the table with Joe and Selena on the other.

"So are you two a couple or what?" asked Joe.

"No" Nick blurted out,

Selena looked at them two and mumbled "Not yet anyways-OUCH"

"Oops did I do that I am so sorry I mean you know me, clumsy" Miley said giving her a look afterwards.

Half an hour later Joe and Selena were making kissy faces with each other while Nick and Miley were making disgusted faces.

"I love you Lena"

"No I love you"

"No, I love you"

"Well I hate all of you" nick said annoyed of the couple.

"Can you say bitter" Selena whispered to Joe.

"Tell me, when does this get fun" Nick said looking at Miley with a not so happy face.

"Soon" Miley said smiling then looking away quickly losing her smile.

* * *

"No you guys should have seen Nick when he was little, he used to run naked around the house with a knife threatening to kill us all if we didn't give him cookies" Joe said trying not to laugh.

The two girls laughed as Nick just sat there giving the evils to Joe.

"So you want to bring out the old stories do you? Well at least I didn't cover myself will grape jelly just so I could look like barney" he said without laughing or even smiling.

That sent the girls to the floor with laughter. I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say Nick won that battle.

When the night ended the normal 21 year olds all went home to get ready for work the next day. Well the normal 21 year olds and Nick.

* * *

The next day Nick went to work passing Joe and Selena on his way to his and Miley's office place. That is until he heard multiple crashes.

When he heard the noise there was only one thing and person that came straight to his mind without thinking about anything else.

That one person that was like a virus, that one person who he could yell at for hours but still not care and just go on with life, that one person that he knew too well.

He looked down the sighed deeply. He then calmly spoke the name of the one person he knew best "_Miley_."

**Ok!**

**Who's you favorite character in this chapter?**

**And**

**What was your favorite part in this chapter?**


	4. I Smell Drama

ENJOY! Sorry, my laptop had a lot of viruses so yea!

* * *

He crept nervously into the office unaware of what to see but exactly aware of who to see. As he walked into the office his view, wasn't so nice.

Every single thing in that room was broken. Everything.

He glared back and forth at Miley then the room. He honestly didn't think it was possible to do it but there it was and he knew who to blame for it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" he yelled at her.

"You see I was trying to practice and it all went downhill from there. I'm so sorry " she spoke feeling a little bad.

"OH YOUR SORRY, DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE SHE IS SORRY!" he was shouting out the door before turning towards her and continuing.

"yup, sorry is definitely going to fix all of this!" he said as he motioned his hands towards the room.

"LOOK I'm sorry what else do you want from me, you need to take a trip to Chilladelphia " she said not calmly but not loudly either.

He was about to speak until he heard Chiladelphia, the he shrugged it off and spoke "I want you to fix all of our equipment by tomorrow, oh wait that's not possible and especially for you"

"why tomorrow and what do you mean by especially me"

"tomorrow because it's the day we are suppose to attack the other agencies! And I said 'especially you' because you are an amateur, a total flunky"

"No I'm not"

"Oh really, when is the last time you won, passed or finished something successfully, answer me that!"

She thought about it "I don't remember, but sometime failing helps you learn more about what you do!" she spoke in defense.

"Yea failing every once in a while, not every second of every hour of every day of every week of every month of every year!"

"Okay first I got the point, and second, I don't always fail"

He gave her a strange look.

"Okay fine! I may have never done anything very successful but at least I keep a positive attitude! You might want to try it some time!"

"Don't tell me what to do! UGH I told my father! I knew this whole thing was stupid! I'm better off by myself! I HATE PEOPLE!" he yelled.

"but you need frien-"

"NO I don't need friends"

"You have so many people who care so much about you and you don't even embrace it, you just fight and push them away. They care about you!"

"I don't care"

"Do you care about anything but yourself?"

"Yes, my dream, my dream to become the greatest spy on earth!" he said with confidence.

"Bu-"

"Listen to me, I don't need people who care about me or want to help me. I don't need friends, the only friends I need is me and my skills. And I most definitely do not and I repeat DO NOT need YOU! All I need is my victory. Just go away from me and don't speak to me ever again!"

She then looked at him like a mother would look at her son that got an F on a test. Ashamed. She had never met someone so ungrateful in her entire lifetime. And 20 years is a lot in my book.

"Okay but answer this, when you become the best and you have all that glory, who do you share it with because I don't think it'll be fun all by yourself" she slowly turned to walk out.

"Its not like you don't have a big and crazy dream"

"Oh I do, my dream is to fall in love someday." she said not turning her body around, just her head and with that she left. Leaving Nick behind to think about everything she said but mostly about those last few words of hers.

* * *

Soon he left the office and to the cafeteria for a snack and more thinking.

He got a sandwich and a water then sat down but his thinking got interrupted and out of everyone in the whole world it was by Miley's best friend.

"Hey Nick Watsuperu" she said smiling.

"Nothing, why are you talking like that?"

"Me and Miles are trying out new slang words so we are trying words out of the blue, her idea."

"Okay."

"speaking of Miles, where is she?"

"Who knows who cares"

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of their bederu."

He gave her a look.

"I'm done" she said raising her hands in the air.

"Good, well we had sort of an argument."

"Oooooh then what happened" she said very amused.

"Well it didn't get go too well and she's a little upset"

She nodded her head to assure to him that she was keeping up with his story.

"Its kind of hard to believe that someone like her could be mad"

"Someone like her?"

"Yea, happy, joyful, and always moving on in life."

"I know Miles and she is not mad she may be a little confused or sad but she'll shake it off by tomorrow. And it is hard to believe she could be so happy, especially how things are going on with her at home."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, her dad is dead, her mom is slightly in depression, her adopted brother Trace doesn't even want to be a part of their family, her older sister Brandi is thinking about running away and she might take their brother Braison, and her younger other sister, Noah has diabetes."

At that point, He knew why Selena loved her but he didn't know exactly what he was feeling. Maybe guilty, sad , or like a HUMUNGOUS jerk. He has never EVER felt like this for anyone. But Miley wasn't just anyone. She was unique. She was different.

He knew for a fact that you could offer her a billion dollars just to say "I hate life" she wouldn't do it because she was just like that. He never knew why she was so appreciative of everything in life but now he had the answer to everything.

"Well I'm just going to go to the arcade. Maybe playing games will help me find a new slang word" she said turning.

"Selena! Wait! You should try the word Chilladelphia" he said with a small smile remembering when Miley said it.

"Chiladelphia? Hmmm yea! That is perfect. Thanks Nick!" she said before leaving.

"No, thank you Selena." he said to himself.

He sat there thinking about Miley, forgetting the fact that they just got in an argument. He was still a little mad.

She was the farthest thing from selfish and yet the closest to perfect.

* * *

The next morning Nick got up at the same time as usual. He did his morning routines then headed off to work. He even tried to look a little better than usual but he didn't know why.

He got to work but he didn't go to the office yet, he walked around and bumped into Demi.

"Hey Demi have you seen Miley?" he asked.

"Not really I don't think she's here yet." she said as she walked away waving.

"Bye Nick"

"Bye"

He shook his head. Its something he'd expect from her.

* * *

He walked into the office and saw that everything was fixed, neat, and clean. He was shocked, but not as shocked as when he turned his head and saw Miley. It was Miley alright. But she looked hot. Well hotter than usual.

"Miley?"

"What?" she snickered wearing a black tank top with a little shine to it. Black skinny jeans and black flats. Well she may be all dolled up but she would never wear high heels.

"You look-" but before he could finish he heard a squeaky voice.

"Nicky where are you, Nicky?" it was the voice of the devil herself.

She came in as she clung herself onto Nick. And in the result of that was a VERY jealous Miley.

The room filled of a certain smell, the smell of _drama_.

* * *

**READ! READ! READ! READ!!!!!**

**Extra long because I kept you guys hanging for so long.**

**I really appreciate reviews. Thank you to all of you who do and will review!**

**Special thanks to memekeykey! Your cool! lol!**

**Reviews!?!?!?!?!?!?**


	5. A New Kid At Work

**There's been a lot of controversy with my username and stuff so its LoveToWriteNiley now! Not really that much of a difference so yea! Also Ill be putting the date of my stories but they wont be the same date as real life! Enjoy!**

* * *

October 21st

"So who's your uh friend" Miley said finally breaking the silence that filled the air.

He pushed her off of him "This is Jordan my-"

"girlfriend" She said looking Miley up and down.

"Um ex girlfriend" he corrected.

"Ex girlfriend. Girlfriend, I'm still not leaving your side Nick. I work here now!" said Jordan smiling evilly.

He felt really uncomfortable in the time being.

You'd think Miley would be mad but she was overjoyed with this. She didn't see it as a threat. Not one bit. Actually, she thought having Jordan there would be incredibly entertaining. For her anyways.

Jordan saw Miley smiling which confused her. A lot. "So who are you?"

"Miley. I'm Nick's-"

"Nicky's spy partner. Please, Nicky doesn't need help with what he does. He is already the best in state and possibly the best in the world."

What a kiss up right? Miley decided to have A LOT of fun while it lasted. "Yea your right. I'm not Nick's partner, I'm his back shaver and his toe fungous remover."

Jordan's face immediately filled with disgust believing exactly what she heard. "What?!"

"Oh he didn't tell you, oh well I mean I wouldn't tell the person I was dating that I had serious issues either" She said calmly without smiling. Smiling would so give it away.

"Whatever I mean could ignore some odd flaws!" Jordan yelled.

Nick was standing enjoying the way Miley was messing with Jordan. She could always make him laugh. Then he'd thought hard about something, he's smiling. Wait, no he's been smiling ever since Miley came into his life. He then lost his smile.

They heard a loud and unnoticeable noise come from the other side of the room.

Jordan jumped up onto one of the sofas as she shrieked "What the hell was that!!"

"Oh calm down, it's just the rats" Miley said as if it was the most normal thing to have there.

Nick on the other hand had just found his smile again.

****

"Come on Joe its almost Halloween and we still haven't started on our haunted house!" Selena was disappointed. Every year for Halloween her and Joe would always make a scary haunted house. Then they'd scare everybody that worked there.

Well except Nick who always laughed when they attempted to scare him. He thought it was hilarious.

"We'll start fresh tomorrow" he said lazily.

She gave him a look that hinted their relationship could be over soon.

He sighed as he started getting up from his seat at the lunch table.

She shrieked with joy "Thank you thank you thank you Joe" she clapped her hands.

"Yea yea yea whatever, you're just lucky I love you and haven't left you yet. One of these days I'm going snap and then-"

"you'll snap then you'll what?"

"I will take out all of my anger on Nick then apologize to you for whatever I did wrong sweetie!" he spoke in one breath.

She smiled "And Miles thought I wouldn't and couldn't train you so well" Her and Miley would always debate on whether Joe was trained well or not. Miley usually won that debate though.

He got an idea. "Well when our relationship is near an end you'll hear me say Bogolo" Well I didn't say the idea was a good one.

"Lets just go and get to work!" she said smiling as they left the cafeteria

"Yes sir"

"Sir?"

"Ma'am! Geez, someone didn't get enough sleep!"

"What did you just say!"

****

Demi walked towards Emily's table "Hey Emily do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No go right ahead" she said staring at the cafeteria's doors.

Demi caught on to her staring "What you looking at"

"The last place I saw Joe walk." she said dreamily.

"Emily Joe has a girlfriend, remember Selena our good friend!"

"You think he'll leave Selena for me?"

"EMILY! Joe loves Selena, I don't think he'll leave her for you. He hardly even knows you!" Demi was furious. If there was one thing she hated it was a fake friend.

"Relax, I was just wondering!"

"Well stop wondering. Also, why'd you dye your hair black" She knew something was up and she knew she'd have to keep an eye on Emily.

"Wanted to try something new" she lied.

"Yea that's the reason."

"Well I got to go um do something" Emily had a devious plan on her hands. A plan that she thought for sure would work.

"Do what?"

"I have to go see a friend."

"Is that friend Joe and by seeing you mean seducing."

"No I'm going to go and see Miley just to see what's up with her life." She protested leaving quickly.

"Sure" Demi spoke to herself. She figured something out that we have known for quite a while now. She knew there was a new kid at work. The new kid's name, Drama.

****

Miley was sitting on the sofa as Nick walked into the room.

"Hey Nick where's Jordunce?"

"Bathroom but she'll probably get to work after because if she doesn't she'll get fired."

"And that is so not what we want"

"Yea well she's not dumb enough to not work."

"Well-"

"Miley" He said in a warning tone. "Well speaking of not working."

"I'm not ready to work." she was smiling. She knew it would get him mad. Looks like Nick wasn't the only one who knew some one too well.

"In 5."

She wasn't scared. He was counting down slowly then he reached 1.

"Okay" he quickly grabbed her by her waist and through him over his shoulder as he walked to the training room.

"Put me down! PLEASE! Nick!!" she was serious. Ever since she was a little girl she had been TERRIFIED of heights.

It's the only thing she wanted to rid the earth from, somehow. She didn't know how, but she knew one thing. Heights are evil. Well one thing she thought she knew.

He put her down. She was breathing heavily and unevenly as her eyes started to water a little.

"You're really afraid of heights aren't you?"

"More than anything else."

He was smiling which kind of ticked her off. "What are you smiling about."

"I finally found your weakness!"

"Yea whatever. Wait a minute you're smiling. Wait another minute you've been smiling all day." Her eyebrows jumped up.

"Yea well I am just happy because…" he was so desperate for an excuse at the moment. "I'm just so happy that Jordan is here."

Jordan ran in the room "I knew it! So its done, we are back together! Its OFFICIAL!!" She was kissing his face but when she tried to kiss his lips he turned his head.

Miley just stood there awkwardly looking down "Oh".

He mentally slapped himself then when Miley left the room he really slapped himself. Hard. He just got rid of a problem by starting a whole new and worse problem.

Then Jordan left the room. Finally!

He couldn't find out why he used that excuse. He wasn't happy that Jordan was there, he didn't really even care. Maybe he said that to exclude his feelings towards Miley, If he had feelings. He convinced himself that he didn't like Miley. Well he tried.

It's a sad thing really. Him and Miley like each other but neither of them know. And who knows if Miley wont move on.

****

"Hey Joe I have to use the bathroom so you can take a quick break." Selena walked out from the gymnasium type place. It was a huge room that had a really long pathway to another room. Perfect for a haunted house.

"Finally!!" he yelled. She left and he sat there looking at what they've done so far. It was great so far.

He wondered what he'd do without Selena. He would be the laziest thing on earth. She was his everything. If it wasn't for her he'd be a total and complete wreck. I mean, she wakes him up every day and she helps him go to bed when he cant sleep. And that's every day.

He walked around the front of their project observing the haunted house. The dark orange and black letters that said 'Welcome To The Scariest Haunted House Ever'

He turned and saw Selena but she was turned around facing a table, she was cutting something out.

"Lena?" He walked a little closer. "Hmm?"

"Lena, I just want to say that I love you and I'd be nothing without you." He walked towards her, turned her around and kissed her. She kissed back then he quickly pulled away.

He yelled loudly "EMILY!?!"

****

Demi was walking in the hall all alone until she saw Miley "Hey Miles long time no see or talk!"

She was taken by surprise but she was happy to see Demi. "Hey Demi listen can we talk about something."

"Is that something Nick?"

"You know?"

"This is a small business."

Miley was confused "No it's not!"

"Yea well it's filled with gossipers. What do you want to get off you back?"

"It's something real serious about Nick."

****

"EMILY! What are you doing…HERE??" he started walking away from her then he saw Selena. She had tears in her eyes.

"So I guess it's time for you to say Bogolo!" And with that she ran out of the room as fast as she could. Going anywhere but back there.

Life was going to get a lot harder.

* * *

**Woo a lot going on! I want to know something really bad. Are you guys afraid of heights because i am terrified! So tell me if your afraid or not afraid of heights AND why!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

**Reviews?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Deuces!!!!**


	6. Dinner

**SORRY! For changing my username again. It is the LAST time I promise, if I change it again I'll put up a new chapter everyday for a week! ALSO, I haven't updated in FOREVER and I wanted to apologize! SORRY GUYS! !Thank you guys for the reviews, its at 75 now!!! Forgot to tell you guys , Demi is Nick and Joe's sister.**

**Kevin and Frankie aren't in this story yet! SORRY, again!!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

October 22nd

The next morning was dreadful for Nick. For a moment he wanted to stay in bed all day and forget all about work, Jordan, and Miley. He wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed being miserable. His life was slowly getting worse day by day.

He finally snapped back into reality knowing he didn't want to miss work. He got up and did his usual morning routines then got dresses. He wore a black button up shirt, the sleeves going up to his elbows, black jeans, and black vans. He wasn't in the mood to go to work, oh sure he loved his job but he was just so depressed. His phone rang, it was his mom.

"Hello" He didn't know exactly why she was calling but he picked up anyways.

"Nick, oh hey honey." She was surprised he answered, he usually let her leave a message then got back to her later. "Well, we're having a family dinner tonight. Me, dad, Joe, Demi, and you." when she said 'you' she said it as a question. "Please Nick, we havent had a family dinner in a long time." That wasn't entirely true, they've had family dinners but without Nick. He would always tell them he was busy. Working.

He was ready to say no until Miley popped up in his mind. He never appreciated his parent's support and care for him. They were with him through every decision he made. Nick was a very independent boy though. He stopped wearing diapers at a very early age, he learned how to do most things on his own, he even moved out of his parents house before Joe and Demi. Joe and Demi being twins, were 2 years older than Nick which made them 23.

"Sure mom" He wanted to spend as much time with his family now realizing that his parents weren't getting any younger and they wouldn't be alive forever. Miley lost her father and is on the verge of losing her mother.

"Really?! Oh thank you honey! I'll see you tonight at 6!!" She was so happy, she couldn't wait to see him. The last time they saw each other was 3 or 4 months ago.

Nick put his phone in his pocket looking down. His own mother shouldn't be saying thank you because he's coming to a dinner. He had to shake things off and get to work before he was late. He then left his apartment.

****

Miley was already at work, she never liked being lonely and she lived alone in her apartment. She was wearing a black and silver elbow length shirt, a black unbuttoned girl vest, very dark gray skinnies, and black high top chucks. Her hair was straitened and let down.

She never got to finish her conversation with Demi, she was about to tell Demi the serious thing about Nick till they saw Selena running and crying outside through the glass window inside the SSA. They went searching for hours, worried about her. Soon they gave up and figured she went home.

"Knock knock!"

Miley was a little frightened. "Oh, hey Nick"

"You're here before me?" He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Yea, I'm kind of always here before you."

"Oh, Oh yeah" He was running out of things to talk about, he didn't want to stop the conversation though.

"Well, lets start training now" she said going to the training room.

"Right"

Later they were tired and crashed on the big sofa. They were fully worn out. Then Nick wanted to break the silence.

"Hey if your afraid of heights why weren't you scared when we attacked the other agency, remember when we came in from the ceiling. "

"Oh trust me I was scared to death but I tried to play it cool so you wouldn't think I was that bad." Which she was.

"Well you know Miley, you got 100 times better at spy work"

She raised one eyebrow because she knew she still stunk at it.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea, you still suck. 100 times better for you is still bad"

"Okay, I liked it better when I thought you were saying I was good." She said that making him smile. They're whole 'moment' got ruined by Jordan.

She barged in without seeing Miley walk out. Miley did not want to be a part of their argument. "NICKY!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!!"

****

Selena came to work wearing a black v-neck shirt with black skinny jeans and black flats. If you haven't noticed, they have to wear a lot of black to work. She didn't want to dress up for anything.

Miley walked into her office seeing how she looked. "Lena? You look horrible!"

"Thanks Miles that is just so nice of you, really."

"Well your welcome, I mean I really didn't think you'd take that as a compliment." Not only was Miley bad at being a spy but she was also terrible at knowing when somebody was being sarcastic or not. Selena, not wanting to explain anything shook her head gently as she sighed.

Demi walked in "Selena,-"

"Don't worry Dem, I already told her that she looks absolutely horrible. " She said giving Selena two thumbs up. "Got you covered" Miley said looking at Selena. "No, you don't." They both laughed then turned their attention towards Demi.

"No Miley I was going to ask her why she was crying yesterday." Miley totally forgot about that. Selena looked at them staring at her then she explained exactly what happened.

"So then when I walked back in there I saw him kissing…Emily" She looked down, tears emerging from her eyes. Miley comforted her then Demi immediately remembered when she was talking to Emily about Joe.

"Lena, this could be Emily's fault" Selena looked at her and she told her about what happened the other day in the cafeteria. "Great, so if it wasn't his fault then I ruined everything." Demi slowly walked out of the office going to find Joe.

When she found him she told him he was in the course. She told him about what was going on with him and Selena.

"Let me go talk to her" he started walking away. "NO! You fool, you'll hurt her even more. Just wait till she cools off." He knew she was right. "When do think she'll be alright." She thought about it. "At least 1 year" she joked. He pushed her playfully. She slapped his arm and ran away from him before he could hit her again.

****

Demi invited Miley and Selena to dinner at her house. Selena couldn't go but Miley could.

"Sorry guys I promised my mom I would babysit my little bro!" She truly wanted to go but she couldn't. too bad, her and Joe could've made up and made out.

Demi told her that they were gonna sleep over at their parents house. Nick and Joe were going to sleep over too. Miley and Demi both packed their pajamas and extra just-in-case clothes. They drove to the Grey household at 4:30. Demi wanted to see her parents. She was always daddy's girl so she wanted to be there extra early to see him and to see her old room. Her room was upstairs along with Nick's room, Nick's room was next to Joe's room which was next to their parents. They put there stuff in Demi's then took turns changing in demi's bathroom. Demi wore simple gray sweats that went to her ankles with an all black t-shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail Miley wore a lime green t-shirt with yellow girl shorts. She wore tube socks that went under her knees (The lines being green) She left her hair the same way it was at work. The Grey's never dressed up for dinner, who does.

She's always loved wearing socks at home because you can slide on the hardwood floor. They figured they were done changing so they headed downstairs racing down the steps. They still had a lot of kid in them. They jumped to where the steps ended and argued over who won. "Uh I think I won!" Miley said laughing. "Oh no I think I won!" They loved arguing about pointless things. That soon turned into a bigger argument in which they were both talking at the same time rambling words that nobody would understand.

Demi's dad came from the kitchen wondering what was causing all the ruckus. "Wow, I'm pretty sure it was a tie!" he honestly didn't know who won, he was just desperately trying to break the two up.

"That's what I said!!" The two girls said in unison. 'WOW' Paul mouthed to himself. "DADDY!" Demi ran to her dad wrapping her arms around his back. "Hey Dems!" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They pulled away as all eyes landed on Miley. "Dad, you know Miley right?" he spread open his arms "Of course, Nicks always talking about you!" Miley ran to him and hugged him tightly repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again. She coughed pulling apart from him straitening her t-shirt. "I mean that's great I mean interesting that he talks about me."

Demi was cracking up thinking about how much Nick and Miley were alike while Paul was thinking about how much he knew he liked Miley.

****

Jordan yelled at Nick for spending so much time with Miley. It's work, you cant blame him for doing his job. He couldn't take it anymore, he was being way too nice.

"i mean really Nicky, you have to make a choice. Me or Miley!!!" This girl is really dumb. Seriously, does she think he'll pick her and they'd live happily ever after once he apologizes. No.

"Her." He said blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Her, its always been her, it is her, and will always be her! You and me had something but your just not the one okay!" She looked at him the opened her mouth again. "I'm going to give you one more chance now who do you choose?"

"Her." He wanted to walk away but he wanted her to understand that they were over, done, finished, through. "Okay, one more chance but this is your last chance!"

"HER!!! Can you find somebody else to bother and obsess over! I don't like you, NOBODY here likes you! Just! LEAVE and never come back!!!" She had tears in her eyes as she apologized and ran out. He stood there for a moment then he spoke to himself. "YESS Victory is mine!" He cleared his throat and went back to his normal self. A knock was heard and he turned to see Joe standing in the doorway wearing the exact same thing as him but a different shirt. It was a black button up shirt but it was above the elbow length.

He was leaned on the doorway. "You ready to go you psychopath?" He said referring to the way Nick was yelling to himself. "Yea lets do this."

They went to their houses to get their things and they went to the Grey's home at 5:00. Joe loved his old room because it was "special". The wallpaper was Barney. He had that wallpaper since he was 6. When he first got it he loved it. By age 12 his parents asked him if he wanted new wallpaper and he took it as an insult. He never wanted to get rid of it. Nick's wallpaper was a simple white room, he didn't really want to go crazy with the wallpaper. He wanted a normal room compared to Joe's. if only he knew, a room full of monkeys would be more normal than Joe's room.

"So….what made you want to come to this dinner Nick?" He said not taking his eyes off the road. "I just thought I'd spend some time with my family." Joe looked at him confused. "2 years of not coming to our family dinners and you chooses now to come? I don't get it." Nick looked at his brother feeling a little guilty. "Well, better late than never right?" Joe glanced at him then back at the road. "Yea, I guess." They were near the house. "You don't sound convinced." They parked outside the house as they walked towards the front door. "Well I'm still a little unsure of why you chose now to come to our dinners I mean its killing me to know why." Nick opened the door walking inside followed by Joe. "Joe, just drop it."

They came in to be welcomed by their parents. Their dad hugged them both and went upstairs to read. "Call me when dinners ready!" He yelled walking up the stairs. Their mom hugged them then kissed Nick's forehead being grateful of being there. "Me and your father will be down at 6." She walked upstairs.

Demi came running and screaming down the stairs making her brothers cover their ears. Nick yelled being annoyed "Dem, stop running around the house, what are you running fro-" Miley came down the steps hearing someone yelling Demi's name. She spoke cutting Nick off. "Sorry you guys we were just playing a little game of tag." Nick stopped in his tracks looking Miley up and down seeing part of her long and lean legs. He was liking what he was seeing then he snapped out of it. "Oh no, its fine I was just going to ask if I could join the game but I guess its too late." He lied.

"Hey Nick, hey Joe, hey Demi." She said laughing. "Hey Miley" Nick blurted out smiling cutely. Joe looked over at his little brother that was standing in front of him. "So that's why you changed your mind." he whispered to Nick getting a confused look from his sister standing next to him. He whispered quietly to her. "I'll tell you later." She nodded turning towards Miley.

"Well, me and Miley are going to go chill in my room till dinner!" Demi pulled Miley up the stairs. They went into Demi's room. Miley sat on Demi's bed as Demi sat on her chair with wheels. "Nick was totally staring at you!" Demi said to Miley. "Whatever,I don't even care!" She lied. "Sure!" Demi didn't believe her.

Demi looked at Miley then spoke. "Tonights going to be _one _good dinner!!"

* * *

**I want to know something. What EXACTLY did you guys do when you seen that this story was out? Also, there was only one person that was afraid of heights. WOW most of you guys are fearless. Me and terzo are the only ones afraid but it doesn't matter!!!!!**

**Reviews?!?!?!?**

**Deuces!!!!!!**


	7. The Big Plan

**Was sup my readers. Old readers, and also new readers that I'm excited about! Sorry I haven't updated in 35 days….Yea I count the days of me not updating, I'm weird!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

_October 22__nd_

"Oh be quiet Demi!" Miley pushed her shoulder lightly. "It's true, you plus my brother equals LOVE!!" She busted out laughing. "Yea right, your brother is too serious for me! He is such a killjoy, you know I don't roll that way!" She casually shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't care for their conversation. Miley reached her hand out to on the TV.

Demi ignored the TV being on. "Oh please, haven't you ever heard of 'Opposites Attract' it works in this situation!"

"Have you ever heard of 'Watching TV' that works in this situation…oh wait no it doesn't because of YOU!" She said looking Demi in the eyes. "Come on Miley, just think about it !" There was no response. Soon, silence took over the entire room. All that was heard was the sounds of 'Die Hard' on the television.

**LALALALALALALALA**

Joe and Nick sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. They turned it on. Then it was Joe's turn to bug Nick about Niley. "So Nick, I see why you came!" he said raising his eyebrows and smiling. "Can you shut up, I didn't even know she was going to be here! She just oddly came here on the same day as me. Just a little coincidence!"

"Or, its fait doing its job. Yup I like that idea better!" Joe was loving this moment. "Can we just watch 'Americas Next Top Model' in peace!" Joe wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Not till you admit you like Miley!"

Nick couldn't think of anything so he did the best he could think of at the moment. He grabbed the sofa pillow and hit Joe in the face. Now there were two boys running around a house knocking a few things down while they were at it. Such a beautiful sight.

**LALALALALALALALA**

Miley turned the TV off and headed for the door. Demi stopped her "Look, you like Nick. The way he is serious, you like that. There are so many guys after you that are goofy and outgoing but you don't want that. Nick is serious and that's why you like him. You wouldn't want it any other way!"

"Look, I thought about it and I'd date Nick-" Demi thought her sentence was over and she celebrated with a dance that was a little bad if you asked me. "Miley are you serious?!"

"-If I ever saw him smiling, goofing around, and well, just having fun for once in his life." She rushed out the door. "Nick? Doing that? That's never going to happen!" Demi yelled out the door as she ran to Miley catching her at the top of the stairs. Miley looked at her then spoke "Exactly!"

Demi was frustrated, this wasn't working. They reached the bottom of the steps and saw something. Something so odd, so unbelievable, they had to rub their eyes a couple of times just so they'd know it wasn't hallucination.

It was the unthinkable, Nick was chasing Joe around a trashed living room. They were hitting each other with objects around the house. They were screaming and squeaking. They were calling each other names that weren't too childish yet not too harsh. Their squeaks almost sounded like laughs but here is the kicker, Nick was smiling. He was having fun.

He looked like a little 7 year old boy that had a lot of energy in him. The kind that runs around the house and goes to the backyard so he could play in the mud. Then comes inside getting the lecture of the day from his mommy.

Demi remembered something then looked at Miley who was already looking at her. She looked at her brothers then looked at Miley with a grin and her eyebrows hopping. Demi gave her a look referring to the conversation they just had a moment before.

"Not funny!" Miley yelled getting a weird look from the boys. They stopped their world war 1 and turned their attention to them. "What?" Nick asked confused. "Nothing!" Miley said before Demi could say anything.

"Joe, I think mom's calling us!" Demi knew she was going to get it later but she thought it was worth it. "I don't think I heard her." Joe said unaware of what she was trying to do. As always. "Oh, there it goes again Joe!"

"I still didn't-"

"Would you just come here" she said pulling Joe upstairs. They left Nick and Miley with an awkward silence and Demi slapping Joe then madly whispering at him while they walked up the stairs.

"That wasn't my idea" She said to him. Nick looked at her. "Yea, I know my sister." They laughed and their laughing slowly faded. "So…how was dinner?" he asked.

"Nick, we haven't had dinner yet." She found it cute, the way he was acting. "Oh right!" He said feeling dumb. Someone help him.

**LALALALALALALALA**

At the very top of the steps, Joe and Demi were looking down t the two love birds. They looked at each other then Demi spoke with a grin on her face.

"Our plan is working better than I thought it would bro!!"

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA****LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA****LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA****LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA****LALALALALALALALALA**

**So, I did all of this just today because I have a busy schedule!!!**

**You guys are amazing, there are almost at 100 reviews!!! Thank you!!!**

**Sorry, I promise the next chapter will be out next week plus it will be longer!!! **

**I feel like a huge butt nugget! ****I owe you guys a lot!!!!!**

**I'll be working on the next chapter first thing tomorrow!!!!**

**Sorry again!!!**

**Reviews?!**

**Deuces!!!!!**


	8. Hot Mess

**ENJOY!**

**Here Goes…..**

_October 22nd_

"Demi, we are true geniuses! But I feel a little guilty!" Joe said making Demi shake her head. "We are upstairs looking at them two talking, after talking them both into thinking they liked the other, which we planned for 2 hours when we found out Nick was going to be here !The guilty plane has taken off!"

"Well, I have one more question."

"What?" He looked at her sheepishly, "We still going to watch our soaps tonight?"

"Just keep your eyes on the two love birds downstairs! Remember, if this whole thing" she said motioning her hands around the area in which they were standing "doesn't work, were going with plan b, okay!"

"So…were _not _going to watch our soaps?" She slapped her forehead. She led him to their parents room to tell them it was time for dinner. Demi was ready to knock on the door just before her mother opened the door frightening her a bit. "Oh Demi, I was justcoming downstairs. PAUL GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER!" First Joe and Nick playing rough, then Demi hitting and bossing Joe around, and now mommy yelling at daddy. What a loving family right?

_**Dinner Time **_

Nothing really happened between Nick and Miley. Just small talk. At the table It was the parents at the ends facing each other, on the sides it was Nick next to Joe. Nick was on the opposite side of Miley which left Joe facing Demi.

They ate their food silently until Joe started to speak. "Did you guys know that sixty-five percent of American chocolate eaters prefer milk chocolate over any other chocolate." He said raising his eyebrows looking around expecting everybody to be interested. Instead he got blank stares from His mom, Miley, Nick, and his dad. They sure beat the glare he got from his sister.

Demi's glare transformed into a blank stare matching, well everyone except Joe. "Dude" She softly spoke shaking her head gently. "Well I'm not just going to eat in silence, it gives me nightmares." His dad immediately looked at his son. "Well Nick, Demi how was your day." He said trying to forget about his son's…odd words. All he got from them two was a 'good' and an 'alright'. "How about you Miley?" Denise said.

"Well now that you mention it, I had a great day. Hangin with buddies, hard but fun spy work and coming here. Believe it or not, this dinner is the highlight of my day. Your family is hilarious to watch." The entire table looked at her oddly. She had an answer. But a good and long one. A long one, their mouths bounced to the floor. .

Nick smiled at her without her noticing. "You know, all this dinner really needs is something different to talk about every night. Something that'll bring everyone more close. Something that'll make everyone laugh. So they cant wait for dinnertime everyday."

They all scooted their heads a little closer to Miley so they could listen in. "Tonight we should talk about childhood stories!" She smiled hoping her plan would work.

Joe laughed remembering something. "Oh I remember when we were young, Demi use to sing in her room everyday. I think she thought no on would hear it." He and the rest of the table busted out in laughter.

They went on with telling family stories and laughing with each other. Miley felt as if her job there was done. Nick looked at her as if she was a miracle maker. She _was_ a miracle maker.

_**After Dinner**_

Demi and Joe were watching their soaps while Nick was sleeping in his room and Miley was sleeping in Demi's room. Their parents were also sleeping. "Can you believe this trick Nancy, she cant can't kiss Victor, she's with Randy!(_made up names_)" Joe yelled out. "Tell me about it!" They said as they gave each other a high five not taking their eyes off the TV screen.

_**Upstairs with Nick**_

He woke up from hearing voices downstairs. He slowly lifted his body from his bed lazily walking down the hallway and the stairs hearing Joe and Demi's voices. He was halfway down till he slipped a little making a little noise. He saw Demi and Joe look at each other. He walked a couple more steps up so it was possible for him to see Joe and Demi but not really possible for them to see him.

_**Joe and Demi**_

They were in the middle of their soaps till they heard a noise. They glaced at each other then shrugged it off. Then tragedy hit them and commercials came on. So they did what they always did. Ranted on what was going on in the show, until the show came back on.. "Can you believe her" Joe said, "leading him on when she already has a boyfriend."

_**Nick On the Top of the Stairway**_

He was taken by surprise. Lots of things were roaming in his head. 'Were they talking about Miley?' 'She has a boyfriend?' 'My brother and sister stay up late at night just to gossip?' 'I really need to start coming to these dinners more.'

_Joe and Demi's Soap Talk_

"But I like Nancy. She's such a good character" Demi said sticking up for her.

"But it's RANDY, I feel like that's my second bro!"

_**Back to Nick**_

He shook his thoughts away and listened for more. "But she is usually so sweet!" He heard his sister say. "She may be sweet but she is trying playing games with my bro, you heard it!" Joe said sternly . "Well, I'm not going to be mad at her, forgiveness is the key to happiness!" That was the last straw, he now knew it was Miley they were talking about.

He was furious, he never gets played. He was usually the one who _played_. He was done with Miley. He stomped to his room and fell asleep with a grumpy face on. Miley was going to be in a lot trouble…for no real reason.

_**Joe and Demi…again**_

"Did you hear something?" Joe said. "No! Now shush its back on!"

_**In the Morning**_

"Joe wake up!" Joe woke up to those words, then he saw Demi and Miley standing his room. Then he looked at his room.

_**With the Grey's Mom and Dad**_

Their dad was in his room getting dressed for work while their mom was waking up nick. She was having trouble but he woke up after he heard a loud scream. He flew up. "What was that?" He said looking at his mother. "It was probably just Miley or Demi that screamed. Now get dressed for work!" She said leaving. He was left there to think about 'hating' Miley.

_**With Miley, Demi,and Joe**_

"Woah Joe, no need to scream we thought you would like it" Miley said. "What did you do to my room?" He said looking at his now, all-white room. Miley looked at him nervously. "I thought you would like it." He looked at her madly. "I hate it, both of you GET OUT!" They were out of there leaving him with his new room.

They were walking to Demi's room. Demi was in front so she got in her room a little before Miley. Miley was just about to enter Demi but she bumped in Nick. "Oh hey Nick, sorry about that." He looked at her. "Yea, there's a lot you should be sorry for huh?" He walked away. She looked at him weirdly then walked into Demi's room.

"Is it just me or do your brothers just LOVE to be mad at me?" Demi shrugged. "Beats me!" Miley looked at her. "Yea, I'm about to in a sec!" They laughed. "Knock knock" They looked at the door. "Hey daddy!"

"Hey girls are you guys going to work?"

"Yup" they said. The radio that was playing played a catchy song then Demi started doing the running man. "Well I'm going to get to work now!" He thought about it and figured Joe was her twin so I guess she has a little wacky in her.

He got to the bottom of the steps and saw Nick getting ready to leave. "Hey son, how you doing?" Nick looked at his dad raising an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that huh? What, you think I'm like sad or disappointed, well I'm NOT! I'm doing fine…I have never been happier, I am a free man who can do whatever he wants ok…Just stop with all these mind games dad. Just LEAVE ME BE!" He walked out the door and his dad just stood there.

"ONE normal kid is all I ever wanted." He said leaving as well. What a family.

_**Later at Work**_

Nick was in the office when Miley walked in there. "Hey Nick" He kept working. She repeated it. "If you haven't noticed, I'm ignoring you on purpose!" He said shocking her. "Ok, I thought we had enough bitching from you!" He looked at her. "Coming from the dog itself" Miley couldn't believe it. "You know what you little brat, I don't know why your mad but its making _me_ mad! You walk around thinking your the bomb diggity, let me tell you something, YOUR NOT and its time that someone had the nuts to tell you! Your always saying that your good. If your so good then why are you still here. Yea I know about the more advanced agency. Face it. If you _are_ as good as you say you are then you wouldn't be standing here would you?"

He looked at her not being impressed one bit. "And what about you? You SUCK at this stuff and you're here. Why don't you just leave. You _know _your terrible and yet you still come here. What's wrong, you cant take all the crap that's going on at home?"

"How do you know that?" He looked at her with mischief look on his face. "You don't need to know. Now _you _face it. If you _were_ as "happy" as _you _say you are, you wouldn't be everywhere else BUT home! You don't like your screwed up family or something?" He said as she turned a bright tint of red. If there was a list of things that Miley wouldn't back down from, an argument would be number one.

She wanted to burn him without disrespecting the people in his family. She did the best she could. "You don't want to talk about screwed up families. You haven't been to ONE dinner with your family in god knows how long for god knows what reason. You don't like _your_ screwed up family or something. Yesterday when I had dinner with your family it was like I was freakin Jerry Springer. The worst part is, its not even their fault…its ALL yours. Demi told me about it. The day you stopped coming to the dinners is the day your family started to break apart. Don't talk all 'screwed up family' because there's a thin mirror between us pointing right back at you." He was at a loss of words. She had a comeback for everything. Her choices of words were better than _his_.

He swallowed gathering his words together. "Well, don't worry you'll be all perky tomorrow so enjoy this whole 'mean girl' act!"

"You don't think I can change." He shook his head at her. This was her chance to show him that she could be _just_ as serious and mean as he was, but even worse. She was going to be the exact opposite of what people saw her as. She was going to love it.

"That just shows how much you don't know about me." This was the start to a hot mess.

_**EveryBodyLovesNiley- Warning-VERY LONG**_

**Woah, 122 REVIEWS! You guys are great! This is the first chapter that worked on everyday till I was fully done with the chapter. Sorry I just seemed to have writers block…Reviews are very appreciated! I want to know HONEST opinions, like one person that might not like where this story is going. Tell me if you liked or hated the fighting scene! I listened to 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor. That song released the anger inside of me…Lol**

**Deuces!**


End file.
